Amor en París
by Danielle Cuthberth
Summary: Enrique siempre ha amado a Oliver, pero no esta del todo seguro de lo que siente su amigo. EnriquexOliver


**Amor en París**

**POR: Danielle Cuthberth**

Que fui yo para ti?  
un amor en París....  
así es como les llaman en esta hermosa ciudad  
a los amores falsos  
amores de una noche...  
un amor en París...  
pero tú para mi....  
fuiste más que eso....  
una mirada  
un beso  
una caricia  
eso bastó para sentir mi corazón  
desbordando de pasión  
todo eso por ti....  
te amé esa noche  
ahora mismo te amo  
en realidad siempre lo hecho  
y creo que por mucho tiempo más te amaré....

Siempre habíamos sido tan solo amigos, aunque aquella vez cuando te dije que me gustabas, solamente sonreíste de aquella manera tan linda como siempre lo has hecho, pero no dijiste nada, me diste un beso y sin más te fuiste, sin darme una respuesta y dejándome solo con la incógnita de que significaría aquella sonrisa que adornaba tus labios, todo siguió igual por un tiempo, Robert y Johnny no sospechaban en lo más mínimo lo que pasaba entre nosotros, a decir verdad nada había cambiado entre nosotros, tan solo cuando estábamos a solas te comportabas diferente, en ocasiones te acercabas y me besabas, sin volver a mencionarlo, inclusive repetías lo que aquella ocasión, sonreías y sin más te ibas, dejándome solo con aquel dulce sabor de tus labios pero con la misma amargura de la incertidumbre, pero… hace anoche, dijiste que querías ir a pasear, ir de compras como en los viejos tiempos, y así lo hicimos, compramos, nos divertimos, paseamos y me llevaste a la torre Eiffel, justo en lo más alto me abrazaste y me besaste, no pude hacer nada más que corresponder aquel gesto, en verdad te amaba, después de aquello lo único que recuerdo es que fuimos a un hotel cercano, los besos y las caricias fueron en aumento, eso… se sentía bien, por primera vez me sentía completo y amado, los gemidos que nacían en tu boca llegaban a mis oídos como una dulce melodía que solo me decía a grito que me amabas tanto como yo a ti, o al menos eso pensaba…

Esa rosa junto a mi almohada fue la que me hizo entrar en razón... no había sido para ti más que la diversión de una noche, había escuchado que había en París quienes dejaban a sus "amores relámpago" una rosa en la cama, ocupando su lugar... así tendrían algo para recordar esa noche de pasión... ¡nunca creí que tú fueras de aquellos que hicieran algo tan cruel!... pero esa rosa rompió mi corazón... aun así no puedo evitar tomar la rosa en mis manos y llevarla a mis labios... el único recuerdo de mi 'amado'... de Oliver… de MI Oliver… pero... él aunque él nunca dijo 'te amo' si dijo 'nunca te dejaré'... quise creer en esas palabras y me aferre a la vaga esperanza del abrazo con el que envolvía delicadamente mi cuerpo, lleno mi corazón de esperanzas así como su perfume mis sentidos, quise creer que aquel último aliento antes de que ambos cayésemos rendidos hubiera sido un 'te amo' y ese último beso que sabía tan dulce.... parecía como si el mismo néctar de los dioses yaciera en sus labios, pero.... no fue así.... era el dulce veneno de sus labios lo que yacía, ahora solo me queda ver la lluvia cayendo e inundando París...

De pronto.... unos pasos.... mi corazón salta de emoción al escucharlos a la vez que un enorme hueco se forma en mi estomago, es una sensación extraña, aunque no se a que se deba... hay tantas habitaciones en este hotel... un perfume.... ese perfume que tan loco me volvió la noche anterior y los días anteriores a anoche y que creo que lo seguirá haciendo por la eternidad, me pongo de pie y me dirijo a la puerta los pasos han cesado y no puedo hacer otra cosa más que sostener la perilla, temo abrirla, temo ver que no es él... pero tengo más miedo de saber que es él... escuchó como tocan a la puerta de mi habitación y no puedo evitar contener el aliento… estoy seguro de que es él, pero no sé si quiera abrir realmente…

Finalmente me decido y abro la puerta, temó abrir mis ojos y ver que no es él, aun no me decido cuando siento unos labios adueñarse de los míos aun temo abrir los ojos, sé que es él... que son sus labios... aun así solo le abrazo.

-Enrique... te amo-el susurro en mi oído es todo lo que necesitaba, su voz.... me sigo aferrando a su cuerpo si abrir los ojos... eso me hace saber que la noche anterior fue real, que aquel suspiro fue real…

-te amo... Oliver... -no puedo decir nada más... él es y será siempre mi amor de París...un amor que espero no se marchite y en caso de ser así... sea un amor para recordar siempre... finalmente abro los ojos y me separo un poco de él, aquella sonrisa que tantas veces había visto sin poder descifrar, justo ahora logro hacerlo, aquél sentimiento que no había logrado entender, era la complicidad de compartir el mismo sentimiento que yo, acaricio su mejilla y le sonrió de la misma manera en la que él lo hace, así que lo único que puedo pensar es que este es un buen final para nuestra amistad y un gran inicio para nuestra relación…


End file.
